The Coital Compulsion
by MariaAlbina
Summary: When Sheldon and Amy engage in sex for the first time, Sheldon's response is one that no one would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Maddie who has left me crying laughing while we thought of ridiculous names to go with our hopeful shamy smut scenarios.  
**

Kissing was still feeling like a new thing to Amy and Sheldon, even a year after they decided to add kissing to the Relationship Agreement. It had started as only happening after date nights, but soon they upped it to once a week. Then twice a month. And soon, once a day.

Sheldon had decided all of these changes.

It had also been 10 months, 3 weeks and 5 days since Sheldon told Amy he loved her.

_"Would you like a beverage?" Amy asked as she and Sheldon entered her apartment._

_"Yoohoo, please."_

_As Sheldon made his way over to the couch, Amy retrieved a yoohoo for her boyfriend._

_"Thank you," he smiled genuinely as he took the offered glass._

_As she sat down beside him, he placed the glass down on the coffee table after taking the first sip._

_"Thank you again for coming to that lecture with me. I know biology isn't your favorite field of study, so-" _

_Sheldon waved her off. "It wasn't as tedious as I thought it would be. Plus, you're my girlfriend and those are the things you do for love."_

_If Amy wasn't already sitting down, she'd be on the floor._

_After regaining her composure and closing her jaw, she finally spoke. "Did you just say 'those are the things you do for...love'?"_

_Sheldon was in the middle of sipping his Yoohoo when his words registered. _

_"Well," he slowly placed his glass down once again as he angled himself toward her. "I-" He was a smart man, but wasn't always the quickest on his feet. He bit his bottom lip before the first thing he could think of slipped out of his mouth. "Do _you_ love _me_?"_

_The blush on Amy's cheek was very telling, and Sheldon couldn't help but grin. "I asked you first."_

_"Nooo. No, you asked me if I said 'those are the things you do for love'." _

_"And did you?"_

_"Yes, but-"_

_"HA," she grinned and Sheldon gasped at her ready to retort, when- "I love you, too."_

_Jaw snapping shut, he studied Amy's smiling face. "You do?"_

_Nodding, she leaned forward and kissed his lips chastely. _

_He smiled into the kiss just before she pulled back._

_"Can you say it?"_

_"Say... what?"_

_"Sheldon," she sighed. _

_"Okay, okay." He hated the idea of sharing feelings, but the puppy eyes that his girlfriend was displaying was making it hard not to oblige. "I love you."_

"Sheldon?" He quickly turned his head to his girlfriend who was holding out the container of peanut butter cookies that she had brought over for their date night. "I asked if you wanted another cookie."

Sheldon declined her offer with the shake of his head. He watched her place the container on the coffee table before she leaned back on the couch, but Sheldon couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. She looked adorable in her pink cardigan and brown corduroy skirt. And when she turned to smile at him, he could see the love in her eyes and only it made him want to-

"Umph!"

Sheldon pinned Amy beneath him on the couch as he locked his lips with hers in a heated kiss.

Though shocked by his bold move, she was able to wrap her arms around his neck and play with the hairs on the nape of his neck as her lips pressed against his.

The soft hum that escaped her throat was enough to awake the beast between his legs and it didn't go unnoticed by Amy.

She gasped when she felt the tip of his tongue graze hers and she parted her lips wider to allow him entrance.

Happily accepting the offer, he let his tongue mesh with hers as his left hand ran down her side while the right pressed into the cushion to keep him hovered over her.

For being known as a germophobe, Sheldon really enjoyed making out with Amy. It was still a bit of a surprise each time for the neurobiologist, but she always welcomed it.

She moaned when his teeth lightly tugged on her bottom lip and could no longer deny the throbbing in her nether region.

Sheldon could easily relate.

Sheldon had told Amy only months ago that sex was no longer an _if_ but a _when_. It had both excited and scared Amy at the time, knowing that time would be coming. But right now, as Sheldon was letting his hand move it's way up under her cardigan to caress up and down her bare torso, Amy felt nothing less than aroused.

She moved her hands down his back before she cupped his ass and pressed him into her core as she arched her back. She listened as he let out a strangled groan against her mouth before his lips traveled from her jawline to her neck, sucking on the sensitive spot right below her jugular.

"Sheldon," she moaned, and his only response was the twitch of his arousal against her core.

If Sheldon was being rational, he would stop. He would tell her they were going too fast and they would discuss the appropriate time to act on their baser urges. But Sheldon wasn't being rational. He was horny.

Kohlinar couldn't help him this time.

"Amy," he whispered once his lips descended to her collarbone. "I think I would like to-"

His movements came to a screeching halt when he felt her hands begin to knead his butt as her back arched into him once again.

"What, Sheldon?" Her labored breathing was only making him feel that much more confident in what he wanted to say.

"I think-" he swallowed hard as the tightening in his pants was almost too much to bare. "I think we should go to my room."

_This is it, _she thought.

She nodded slowly when she stilled her movements and he picked his head up to look into her eyes.

Sheldon wasted no time in jumping to his feet. He took her hand once she sat up and nearly tripping up the step in the hall, he pulled her into his bedroom.

**The rest of the chapters will be longer. I just, well, I like to tease. Let me know what you think, and get ready for some smut. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I think-" he swallowed hard as the tightening in his pants was almost too much to bare. "I think we should go to my room."_

_This is it, she thought._

_She nodded slowly when she stilled her movements and he picked his head up to look into her eyes._

_Sheldon wasted no time in jumping to his feet. He took her hand once she sat up and nearly tripping up the step in the hall, he pulled her into his bedroom._

Amy found that her hand tightened in his grasp the closer they got to his bed. They stopped just at the foot of it before he turned to her.

The piercing stare his blue eyes were giving her was enough to make her knees grow weak and in no time did they find themselves wrapped in a heated embrace before they tumbled to the bed. Neither one remembered how Sheldon ripped her cardigan off before throwing it across the room or how Amy pulled his pants and briefs down his legs with one swift tug.

The look of surprise on her face when he was finally shown to her left a grin on the physicists face. He knew his genitals were functional and aesthetically pleasing and now the time came when Amy would see for herself.

Once all their clothes were carelessly discarded on the floor, including the barrette in Amy's hair, Sheldon quickly got on top before his lips massaged her neck, arising soft moans from the brunette as she moved her hands up and down his back. "Sheldon," she whispered, and her breath against his ear only made him twitch against her, "I don't want to wait."

"I need to make you lubricated and foreplay is supposed to do that."

Amy reached down and took his hand that was running up and down her side before she allowed it to feel between her legs. "Believe me, I'm lubricated."

He gasped at the wetness that was coating his fingers and couldn't help but explore between her folds. He studied his girlfriend's reaction as her eyes snapped shut and her back arched urging him on further. Sheldon thought seeing Amy's smile was his favorite sight, but as he watched her lips part as her head moved from side to side all while digging her nails into his shoulders, he found something he would much rather be witnessing.

"Sheldon, please."

Sheldon never liked beggers. He found them pathetic and pitiful. Though, there was something about Amy begging him to take her that made him ache for it. "'Please'... what?"

The growl she gave in response caused his little physicist to twitch against her thigh. "Take me, Sheldon."

He grinned in victory, leaning down and claiming her lips as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He reached between them, hand slightly shaking as he took himself into his hand and then gasped.

"Condom."

"Damn it," Amy groaned. There was no way Sheldon had condoms handy and she certainly didn't. "Where are you going?" She watched him jump up from on top of her before he ran out of the bedroom before returning less than five seconds later with a box of Trojans in his hand.

"Leonard's," he answered as if he could read her face. She watched as he took one out of the box before he ripped the foil open and turned away from her as he sat on the bed to get it on. Amy quickly sat up and leaned closer while she kissed his shoulder as she watched him.

"What are you doing? You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," she giggled.

The giggles quickly turned into a gasp, as she soon found herself pinned against the mattress with the very aroused Sheldon Cooper above her once again. Groaning at the feel of his tip directly against her center, she held onto his shoulders to brace herself.

And she was smart to do so.

"Shit." She threw her head back as a mixture of pain and pleasure ripped through her body while Sheldon allowed her to get used to his size. He lowered his lips to her cheek and began his descend to her jawline before he, once again, found the spot on her neck where she loved to be kissed, sucking on it and twirling his tongue against her flesh. The sounds of her heavy breathing only aroused him further and he felt the strong urge to thrust. The tightening of her walls around him didn't make it any easier to keep still.

"Amy," he moaned as he lifted his head to look at her.

The pleading look in his eyes was a look she could definitely get used to. _Who was begging now? _ And so, with a simple nod of her head, she felt Sheldon slowly pull all the way out except the tip before he thrust himself back in. "Fuck, Amy."

Her mouth dropped open, though no words escaped; just the moans that egged him on. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper as her nails began to rake up and down his back, leaving marks that might scar, though he couldn't seem to care.

"Oh God, I'm close." He slowed his thrusts and slowly pulled himself back and Amy groaned in protest. He wanted her to orgasm as well, if not the same time, only Amy didn't seem to be for this. Her hands went down to knead his ass while she arched her hips, making him slip inside deeper and causing a guttural groan to escape his throat.

Remembering the book he read, he reached between them and let a finger begin to circle her nub, increasing his pace each time, causing Amy to scream out in pleasure.

"Oh Dr. Cooper!"

He continued to rub her clit all while thrusting his hips time and time again until he felt he could no longer hold on. His entire body stilled as a wave of ecstasy washed over him and only seconds later, Amy followed as they moaned in unison.

Once able to control his motor skills again, he quickly rolled over to lay beside her, both panting as they looked up at the ceiling; Amy with that goofy grin and Sheldon with a mixed look of surprise and shock.

Once their breathing regulated, Amy was the first to speak. "Sheldon?" she turned her head to look at him and wasn't exactly sure how to read his face. "Are you all right?"

It wasn't for at least ten seconds that Sheldon finally turned his head to stare at the woman he had just claimed as his.

It was incredible how the love he felt for her thirty minutes ago was nothing compared to what he felt now. Now he knew she was his completely. He had deflowered her, and if her roaring moans were any indication, he had satisfied her.

The flush of her cheeks and her tousled hair only made him crave her all over again. It was almost like he was addicted to her; To her hands, to her moans, to the way her lips parted when she orgasmed. He wasn't sure what he would do about these new feelings, but he did know what he wanted to do right now.

"Let's do it again."

And as he quickly got himself back on top of a giggling Amy, they engaged in round two.

* * *

"Wow."

Amy's hair draped across Sheldon's chest as her head lay on him, basking in the glow of her orgasm.

"Was that an improvement?" His arm was around her, allowing his fingers to caress her thigh under the sheets.

"Wow."

Grinning to himself, he stretched his legs before feeling Amy sit up, holding the sheets to her chest.

"I need to grab a shower."

She nodded as she watched him slowly slip out of bed and Amy took the opportunity to oogle his caboose as he walked to his dresser. She was disappointed in the fact that he would be changing but when he threw her a Green Lantern shirt to borrow, she mimicked the smile he was sporting. She couldn't believe he was letting her wear one of his shirts. Quickly, she pulled the shirt over her head and watched as he gathered clothes for himself. Once he was dressed, he turned to see her standing in only his shirt and he couldn't help but grin.

"Is Leonard supposed to be home soon?"

Sheldon didn't hear her at first, as he was too busy appreciating her in his shirt. "What? Oh. Umm, I'm not sure. I think he's spending the night at Penny's."

She nodded before she looked down to appreciate the tool between his legs.

He followed her eyes and gasped before he grabbed his pants on the floor to cover his front.

Laughing, she walked around the bed to stand in front of him before she cupped his face to kiss his lips softly. "I've already seen it remember?"

"Yes, but we're not... engaging."

"Then you can't stare at me."

"What?" He watched as she slowly turned and allowed his shirt to ride up her back as she bent down to pick up her clothes. She then looked over her shoulder to catch him staring at her ass. "Well, see, now you're being a hypocrite."

He was so infatuated with her round bottom that he couldn't think straight. "Wha-what?"

She stood back up and once the shirt covered her again, he was free from his trance. Finally she turned to face him. "I said you're being a hypocrite. I can't look at you naked but you can look at me?" Sheldon blushed at this and looked around the room wishing he was already in the bathroom. Her laugh brought his eyes back to her. "I like when you look," she confessed softly as her hands ran down his chest.

"You do?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "It lets me know you find me attractive."

"I do," he nodded enthusiastically as he dropped his pants and he took hold of her hips before kissing her again.

"I can see you again," she grinned and then laughed as Sheldon mumbled a curse word under his breath as he picked his pants up again and made a dash for the bathroom.

Shaking her head, she exited the bedroom and headed to make them both some tea.

* * *

When Sheldon emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing nothing but a towel and Amy was just pouring the water for their tea.

"Looking good," she grinned and he only blushed as he made a beeline for his bedroom to change.

Shaking her head with a smile, she made her way to the couch with their mugs and sat them down on the coffee table, as she wanted to wait for him. She grinned when he emerged in his pajamas and robe and when he sat down, he placed his hand on her thigh and she shivered at the contact.

"I'm sorry; are my hands cold?"

"No, no. It just... it felt good."

He grinned before he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers. She hummed into them before she felt him start to lean her down on the couch, never breaking contact, but she put her hands on his chest and he quickly pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured him. "I'm just a little exhausted. You wore me out." He grinned at that. "Let's just drink our tea before I have to go home."

"Are you not staying the night?"

Amy was in the middle of her first sip when his question caused her to nearly choke. "You want me to stay the night? But what if Leonard sees me leave tomorrow?"

"So? You're my girlfriend. I don't care if they know we're engaging in coitus." He took a pause as he sat up before asking, "Do _you_?"

"No," she shook her head as she touched his arm. "I just didn't think you would want them knowing."

"Amy, we are adults." He sipped his tea again before continuing. "We should be able to do whatever we please without worrying about what others think."

"I like this brave side of you," she grinned and he kissed her lips chastely in return.

"Mm, you smell good." He nuzzled her neck

"I do?" She tipped her head back as she closed her eyes. "You're the one that just showered."

"Well, I like it." He nipped at her skin and she gasped before he licked the pain away.

"Mmm what are you doing, Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon pulled his head back to look at her with that lop-sided grin. "Can't a boyfriend give his girlfriend some affection?"

"Why Sheldon, if I didn't know better I'd say you were obsessed with sex."

Sheldon moved his face close to hers and she could feel his breath against her face. "Well then," he whispered, "good thing you know better."

She gasped when she felt his hand on her thigh before he pushed the fabric up her leg. Just when she was about to throw caution to the wind, the door opened and in walked Penny and Leonard.

The couple by the door stayed wide-eyed as they stared at their friends. Unsure what to do, they quickly exited the apartment as the couple on the couch watched them disappear. "I think we should just drink our tea."

Sheldon hesitantly nodded as he let go of her thigh and grabbed the remote as he leaned back on the couch.

Amy was just reaching for her mug when she heard her phone vibrate inside her purse. She leaned down and dug around in her purse before pulling it out.

**What the hell did we walk into?**

Sighing at the blonde, she quickly replied before firing the text.

**I'll tell you at Girls Night tomorrow.**

After placing her phone back into her bag, she leaned against the back of the couch and smiled as Sheldon draped his arm over her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Amy was just reaching for her mug when she heard her phone vibrate inside her purse. She leaned down and dug around in her purse before pulling it out._

_**What the hell did we walk into?**_

_Sighing at the blonde, she quickly replied before firing the text._

_**I'll tell you at Girls Night tomorrow.**_

_After placing her phone back into her bag, she leaned against the back of the couch and smiled as Sheldon draped his arm over her._

"You had sex?!"

The shocked looks on her friends' faces only made her wish she was video taping them.

"Twice," she grinned with a raise of her brow before sipping her wine.

"Is he..." the aspiring actress looked around her apartment nervously. It seemed she was having a hard time asking this particular question.

"'Is he' what?"

"Umm.. Well if you wanted to do it twice, he must- well-"

"Is he good in bed?" Bernadette finished. She was never afraid to say what she was thinking.

Amy blushed at the question, but couldn't help the smile that was tugging at her lips.

Bernadette was bouncing in her seat. "Details, Amy!"

"Waaaait. Wait, wait, wait. I don't need to know all the details."

"Well, _I_ do. Go ahead, Amy. Start at the beginning."

Amy squirmed in her seat a bit as she thought back to their make out on the couch that turned into the most amazing evening of her life. After taking a deep breath, she began to rely everything.

When she finished her story, her friends had disbelief written all over their faces.

"I can't believe it." Bernadette had her hands under her chin as if this was story time before bed.

"And Sheldon didn't freak out afterward?"

Amy shook her head as she reached for her wine again. "You saw him for yourself last night, Penny."

"You saw them!?"

"Not during sex." She waved her off with her hand. "But it seemed it was going in that direction. Sheldon had his hand pretty high up her shirt. Well, Sheldon's shirt."

"You were wearing his shirt?!"

"I said he gave me a shirt afterward."

"No, you said he gave you _a _shirt."

Amy knit her brows. "Who else's shirt would he have in his room?"

The microbiologist pondered this for a second before releasing a quick "Oh."

Shaking her head, Penny stood up to get more wine. "So, are you guys going to put sex in the Relationship Agreement like you did with kissing?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He hasn't mentioned it. Should _I_?"

"Well do you want it to be a regular thing? Sheldon puts everything in that damn agreement." She walked back to the couch before taking her seat.

"I guess I'll just ask him about it tonight if he doesn't say anything. I'm going over there after this. He said he had something for me."

"Oooh a gift? Howie would give me gifts after sex. Maybe that's what Sheldon is doing. Way to go, Amy."

Blushing as deeply as the blush wine in her glass, Amy looked down at her feet.

_Could Sheldon really be giving me a gift because we had sex?_

* * *

"You had sex?!"

"Woah."

"I can't believe Amy finally got laid."

"Hey," Sheldon scolded at his caramel skinned friend. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

Raj quickly picked up his beer and sipped it.

"Who initiated it?"

"Was that the only time?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Gentleman, I really don't want to be relying details of my sexual relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler..."

"But...?" The short engineer was just like his wife in wanting to know all the details.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at Howard before they visibly softened as he looked at his group of friends. "It was incredible!" he beamed, nearly coming off his spot. "I never knew I could feel so.. so.."

"Good?"

"Satisfied?"

"In love?" This time, all three men stared at Raj with shakes of their head. "What? I'm a romantic."

"I was going to say 'alive'. Afterward, I felt like I could do anything!"

"Like a second round?" Howard teased, a small smirk playing on his lips, only it turned to a look of surprise when he got an enthusiastic nod from Sheldon.

"Are you adding it to your Relationship Agreement?"

Sheldon's grin quickly faltered as he took in his roommate's inquiry. "I haven't thought about that. I guess we'd have to since kissing is in there, right?"

His friends shrugged.

"It's not our decision, Sheldon. That's your and Amy's crazy agreement."

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

Sheldon closed the fridge with a grin upon hearing the set of knocks. He checked the clock and knew it was Amy. Leonard had left only minutes ago to spend the night at Penny's and it was only obvious that Amy would be on the other side.

Walking across the living room he let Leonard's question ring in his head.

_"Are you adding it to your Relationship Agreement?"_

It was a question he hadn't thought of. He enjoyed coitus with Amy immensely, but kissing came with sex and tonight was not a date night. Nor was the next day or even the week after that.

Sheldon knew should forget the plans he had for tonight and maybe even dip into Kohlinar.

Of course, all rational thought went out the window when he opened the door.

"Hello, Sheldon."

Swallowing hard, Sheldon stepped aside so she could enter. "Good evening, Amy."

Amy took a couple steps forward to stand beside him and he shut the door while she took her purse off her shoulder. "What is this surprise you said you had for- Oh!"

Feeling his fingers digging into her hips, Amy soon felt her back pushed against the cold door as his lips descended onto hers, claiming her mouth. She quickly let go of her purse and placed her hands on his forearms, enjoying his kisses. It wasn't long before she felt a hand leave her hip to work on her cardigan.

"Sheldon," she gasped, her lips still attached to his, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off your clothes."

He trailed kisses down to her neck and she tipped her head back to give him access to her throat.

He began to kiss what was offered to him and once all the buttons were done on her cardigan, he pushed it off her shoulder.

He wasn't as patient with her blouse, so after attempting to undo the first few buttons he roughly ripped it open.

Amy wasn't used to this rough side of Sheldon and she didn't think she'd ever be. But boy, did she like it.

She moved her hands to the top of his pants before she began to discard them.

In no time, they had both removed each others clothes and Sheldon quickly leaned down to grab a condom from his pants pocket before rolling it on.

"You had one in your pants?" The shock on her face was not mistaken.

"I always come prepared," he smirked before he lifted her up by her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. When he was sure she was trapped between him and the door, he grabbed her under her thighs to hold her steady.

Her back was, once again, against the door and she cried out suddenly, but merely in surprise, when she felt the familiar feeling of Sheldon's length buried inside her.

"Yes, Sheldon..."

He quickly captured her mouth and sucked on her bottom lip as his hips rocked against her.

The involuntary curling of her toes was the only work Amy had to do this time around. She groaned into his ear when he tipped his head back while her walls tightened around him, and then bit down on his shoulder, releasing a cry from her boyfriend.

Neither one cared if anyone could hear them, but it was obvious to the couple across the hall what exactly their friends were doing. "Oh, Dr. Cooper!"

"Again?" Penny gasped as she looked toward the door while she and Leonard were wrapped in a blanket on her couch. "Wow, Sheldon has a really high libido."

Grimacing at the sounds of their vocal friends, Leonard shrugged. "Can you blame the guy? He was a thirty-four year old virgin before yesterday."

"Oh, yes. Amy. Amy, look at me."

Amy struggled briefly to keep her eyes open, but she managed to look back into his blue ones and moaned at the dark shade they had turned. Knowing she was the one that turned him on was an incredible feeling. Not to mention, that she was the only one that had ever turn him on. She moaned as he slowed down his thrusts and she groaned at how painfully delicious it felt.

"Faster, Sheldon. Please." Despite knowing she didn't need to do any work, it didn't stop Amy from rocking her hips forward to make him slip deeper inside her.

He grinned at her plead as his forehead rested against hers, his eyes still staring back into hers all the while bucking his hips against her. When she couldn't help but close her eyes, he moved a hand to her nipple and pinched it, which caused a yelp to escape the brunette. "I said keep your eyes open," he warned with a smirk while he rubbed his thumb over her nipple as he felt his orgasm ready to erupt.

His assertiveness was only a turn on and she felt herself unraveling. "Sheldon, I'm gonna come," she whispered, almost embarrassed by the outburst.

He began to quicken his thrusts and within seconds the neurobiologist captured his lips hungrily to muffle her cries of ecstasy. Not like they weren't already heard.

After they both came down from each of their highs, Sheldon slowly slipped out of her before carefully lowering her to the ground. Before she could get her t-shirt over her head, he stopped her actions with a touch of her arm, as soft eyes stared back at her.

"Stay the night?"

And who was she to say no?


	4. Chapter 4

_After they both came down from each of their highs, Sheldon slowly slipped out of her before carefully lowering her to the ground. Before she could get her t-shirt over her head, he stopped her actions with a touch of her arm, as soft eyes stared back at her._

_"Stay the night?"_

_And who was she to say no?_

Amy groaned as the buzzing of Sheldon's alarm clock ripped through the room. He had set it thirty minutes earlier so Amy could get back to her place and change for the day and Amy was feeling the affects of the loss of sleep.

They were wrapped in a warm embrace, facing each other, as her bare legs were tangled in his cotton clad ones. They might had a sex life now, but he still wore his weekly pajamas. He wasn't a monk.

Sheldon reached over and hit the snooze button, knowing it would only go off again in five minutes as he felt Amy stir.

"I don't want to go to work."

Sheldon smirked at his girlfriend's raspy morning voice before he kissed her head and sat up.

Reluctantly following, Amy looked down and smiling at the Batman shirt he had loaned her after their showers. _I should take this home with me._

"It's French Toast day. Would you like some as well?"

Amy nodded with a smile as she watched him slip out of bed. He was just about to take his shirt off when he realized Amy was still in the room.

Noticing the concerned look, Amy crawled to the end of the bed. "Are you all right?"

He muffled a groan at the sight of her ass peeking outside of his shirt before nodding swiftly. "I need to change. Do you think you could..."

She'd never understand why he couldn't change in front of her if he could take her against the door, but she wasn't going to argue. "Sure," she smiled and slipped out of bed, wincing at the pain between her legs, before she walked out of the bedroom, not missing how Sheldon's eyes roamed over her backside in the process.

When Sheldon emerged from the bathroom, finished with his morning rituals, he was surprised to see the french toast already being made.

"I said I was going to make you breakfast."

"It's all right," she smiled before she flipped a piece of toast. "I figured if I did, it would save us time. Sit," she smiled, motioning to the island, "they're almost done."

Sheldon did as she told and felt his lips curl up as he inhaled the cinnamon and butter aroma before a plate of french toast was set in front of him.

Then Amy touched his shoulder tenderly and he felt himself twitch.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

Amy's morning at work was like any other morning. She did her testing with Betsy and then returned her to her original lab before making her way back to her own. She realized it was time to meet the gang in the cafeteria for lunch and she was just reaching for her purse when-

"Hello, Dr. Fowler."

Amy looked up to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway as she placed her purse on the table. "Good afternoon, Dr. Cooper."

He always felt his heart skip a beat when she addressed him that way.

"I thought we'd have lunch in here. Just the two of us."

"That's very romantic," she smiled brightly.

He shrugged as he closed door and she noticed him lock it before he threw a smirk over his shoulder.

She eyed him suspiciously as he slowly made his way over to her."What are you up to?"

"I'm assuming it's like swimming," he started as he edged closer. "You should wait half an hour after you eat. But, what if we did it first?"

Amy could already feel her lady parts start to ache. Oh,_ why didn't I do kegel exercises this morning? _"Did...what first?"

"You look good in that lab coat. Have I ever told you that?"

She watched his hands as they came up to cup the sides of her face before he lowered his head to hers, kissing her softly at first and then with growing urgency, until she was moaning against his lips.

"Sheldon," she mumbled. "We're in my lab."

He slowly pulled back to study her face. "I know where we are."

She gasped as he quickly grabbed her hips, his favorite place to touch her, and picked her up as her skirt and coat rode up her body before setting her down on the table behind her.

"Sheldon, I think- hoo!"

His hand quickly made it's way under her coat and skirt before his thumb found her center through her panties.

He continued to swipe his thumb over her core as she parted her legs further. Watching as she squirmed in her spot caused his pants to strain, comfort dwindling. Her hands went behind her on the table as her head tipped back while her lips slowly parted.

He was hypnotized at the sight before him. Knowing he was the only one that could bring her such pleasure was an incredible feeling. Soon, he was brought out of his trance when she released a deep moan. He must have hit something good. He couldn't wait much longer, for her moans were only driving him to the brink of insanity. After he quickly pulled down his pants and briefs and then rolled on a condom that he had in his pocket all morning, he pushed her skirt and lab coat up to her hips and then proceeded to pull her to the edge of the table by the hollow of her knees.

She knew she should stop him. She was in pain and that was normal for your first few times. He would understand. Not to mention, regardless of her never seeing a male's genitals in person, she knew he was on the large side. It was a surprise to herself that she could walk at all. But seeing the darkened blue his eyes had changed to, she couldn't seem to deny him. She had never had a man look at her that way and knowing it was Sheldon Cooper who was doing it was quite titillating.

Next time.

"Oh Sheldon!"

The moment he entered her, he reached to muffle her cries with his mouth, but he was too late. He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as he enjoyed how vocal she could be. He grabbed onto her hips again and began his thrusts, pulling back slowly only to drive back in. "Ohh, Amy..."

She bit down so hard on her bottom lip she thought she had drawn blood. She gasped when she felt a hand leave her hip before it disappeared between her legs to roughly thumb the sensitive nub.

"Sheldon!" She quickly realized how loud she was being and sucked her lips in, trying to keep her screams to a minimum.

It was easier said than done.

"Almost," he groaned as he continued to drive into her, pulling her hips to him every time. "Just... a couple...more... thrusts..."

"Yes, Sheldon." She could feel beads of sweat travel down the valley of her breasts and gasped when she felt Sheldon's lips on her throat. She picked up a hand from the table before she lowered it to graze his shaft every time he moved out.

"Dear lord," he moaned through gritted teeth before he couldn't hold on any longer and he dug his nails into her hips as he came hard inside her.

He knew Amy hadn't reached her orgasm yet and since he had no more to give her in terms of energy, he decided to try something he had been meaning to for the past couple days.

When he pulled out of her completely, she groaned and gave him a death stare as he took off the condom to dispose in the trash. "You can't just have your fun and then leave me he- What are you do-? Oh... my..." She felt her back hit the table as all motor skills fell out the window the moment he found her clit with his mouth. "Yes! Oh God, yes!"

He suckled and nibbled on it roughly as he felt her wetness against his lips as her hand ran through his hair. Teasingly, he let his tongue slide down her slit before inserting the tip into her, drawling a guttural moan from her throat and within seconds, she came into his mouth.

"Wow." It seemed to be the only word she could seem to use to express herself after he made her orgasm.

Slowly, Sheldon stood from the floor and helped her up off the table before wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"Say it," she whispered.

He rolled his eyes with a smile before squeezing her tighter. "I love you."

She grinned brightly as her cheek was pressed against his chest. "I love you, too."

"Of course you do. Why else would you make me say it?" He received a slap to the chest in return.

After they both dressed and flattened their hair, they sat down and opened up their lunches, quickly tossing smiles in each others direction.

* * *

"Sheldon," Amy started, eyes still on the road. "Are we planning on adding sex in the Relationship Agreement? Because if you haven't noticed, we kiss every time and those times were obviously not Date Nights."

They were half way back to his apartment after their work day and both were still spent from their love-making in her lab.

Sheldon fiddled with his messenger bag on his lap. "Well, do _you _want to?"

"Would you put sex in for only Date Nights."

Sheldon cringed at the idea. He didn't want to wait a month to have sex with Amy again. "Maybe we can alter the Relationship Agreement?"

"In what way?" She turned onto Los Robles Avenue.

"Well, we could change kissing to be done whenever both parties see fit and add coitus in the same fashion."

"So, I can kiss you whenever I want?" She had a hard time hiding her smile at the thought.

He nodded curtly. "Yes, and the same goes for coitus."

"So what's the point of having them in the agreement if we can do it whenever we want?" She watched Sheldon's eye twitch.

"Just because we can do it willy nilly doesn't mean we can't have it in writing. We're not savages, Amy."

Really? Because you were sure acting like one in my lab."

Sheldon blushed and quickly unbuckled once she stopped the car in front of his building. She almost felt bad for embarrassing him.

Almost.

"Will I see you tomorrow for Pizza Night?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she beamed as she watched him step out of the car. "Sheldon, aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked around the front seat seeming clueless.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Oh," he nodded before he leaned in, placing his hands on the seat before their lips met. What Amy thought was going to be a quick peck, turning into a passionate lip-lock that left both Amy and Sheldon gasping for breath when he finally pulled back.

Their faces were only a couple inches from each other when he spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then."

All she could do was nod as she watched him pull himself out of the car and shut the door before making his way to the front door.

Laying in bed that night, Sheldon knew something was... different. He was still the genius he always was, but this new physical part of his and Amy's relationship was controlling him. He couldn't seem to stay away from her and even the simplest touches always sent him reeling.

"I just have to learn to control my urges."

Little did he know, it was easier said than done.

* * *

Pizza Night was like any other Pizza Night. The gang sat around, ate pizza and talked about anything that came to mind.

Though, it was obvious to Amy and Sheldon that their friends wanted to ask questions about their new found sex life, none of their friends would bring up such an uncomfortable topic.

The topic itself wasn't uncomfortable, but the people it involved sure were.

When everyone had left for the night, Amy and Sheldon were sitting on the floor playing a game of Go Fish.

"Do you have any fives?"

"Go Fish."

Sheldon reached over and took a card from the deck.

"Do you have any fours?"

Sheldon handed over the two fours he had been saving with a pouting face.

"Is somebody sad that they're losing?" she asked in a baby tone and mocked a pout before she reached over with one hand and tickled his belly.

"Hey, stop that," he laughed while he tried to hold his hand of cards out of her view.

Amy laughed and continued to tickle him, placing her hand down on the floor before using both hands to playfully torture her boyfriend.

"Someone doesn't like to play dirty." Her fingers moved up to his neck and tickled right behind his ear.

He let go of his hand of cards and tried to grab her wrists, but she only dropped them to his stomach again and relished in his laughter.

She grinned as she continued to watch him squirm until he flipped her under him and pinned her wrists above her head.

She stared up at him in complete shock, the wind knocked out of her, as he hovered above her with a smirk on his face. _Oh my, he's like the Energizer bunny._

"I can play dirty, too." His eyes traveled from her face down to her neck before he saw the slit of her blouse. _Stop it, Cooper. You said you were going to control yourself. _

Unfortunately, the way Amy stared back at him as she licked her top lip, caused Sheldon to lose the battle. He quickly swooped his head down and pressed his lips to hers, earning a moan from his bespectacled girlfriend.

Removing her wrists from his grasp, he quickly ripped open her cardigan and blouse at the same time before she sat up so she could shrug them off her shoulders. "You're going to buy me new clothes," she smirked once his lips found her throat and she placed her hands behind her on the carpet.

"I'll buy you whatever you want," he muttered.

She closed her eyes and felt him start to work on her skirt, tugging it off along with her panties.

Amy reached up and pulled both his shirts over his head, running her hands down his biceps to his forearms and up again.

Sheldon then removed her glasses and set them on the table before he took off her t-shirt and then reached in the back to unclasp her bra until he realized there was no clasp. "How do I get this off of you."

She laughed and he twitched at the sound until he watched her move her hands to the front of her bra and realized his mistake.

Groaning at the sight of her perky breasts, he lowered his head and place soft kisses on the top of her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair until-

"Oh Sheldon!" She quickly looked down to see he had taken her left nipple into his mouth and was sucking on it rigorously. She moved her hands back to behind her but her shaking arms was making it hard to keep her balance.

Feeling her shaking beneath him, he wrapped his arms around her back and slowly lowered her onto the floor, his lips never losing contact with her nipple.

"Sheldon, please," she pleaded and he grinned against her breast before he sat up and began to stroke his member that desperately needed release. Amy sat up on her elbows and watched him touch himself and could easily say it was something she never thought she'd see. She could die right then and there and would be able to say she lived a fulfilling life.

When he found his pants, he quickly took a condom out and rolled it on before he grabbed one of her hips and positioned himself with the other before he sunk deep inside her.

"Shit." She pulled him down by his shoulders and scraped her nails into his flesh as he increased the speed of his thrusts until he was slamming into her almost violently.

"Amy," he grunted and felt his arms shaking as they held him up off the floor on either side of her.

"Ohhh, that's it" she screamed and egged him on by squeezing his butt.

He reached a hand down and began to stroke her clit before Amy reacted by having her back arch off the floor, increasing the pressure of his pleasuring as she cried out his name.

He felt himself getting close and pressed his lips to hers, not even attempting to hold on. He groaned loudly when he came and it was only seconds later than Amy followed, her face contorting in pleasure, before Sheldon rolled off her, leaving them gasping for breath.

As the aching returned to her nether regions and exhaustion began to wash over her, she knew she had to remember to lay off the tickling.

**I hope people are still enjoying this story. Reviews are always appreciated!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_He felt himself getting close and pressed his lips to hers, not even attempting to hold on. He groaned loudly when he came and it was only seconds later than Amy followed before Sheldon rolled off her, both gasping for breath._

_As the aching returned to her nether regions and exhaustion began to wash over her, she knew she had to remember to lay off the tickling._

The brightness of daylight shining through her lids woke her as well as the lanky arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her still. Breathing in the scent of talc, she nuzzled her nose into his neck. She could stay like this all day. Unfortunately, Sheldon had other plans.

"Morning," his voice was rough and she felt his hand lazily running up and down her side before he trailed kisses from her cheek down to her neck.

"I'm so worn out," she hinted with a nervous smile before yawning for added effect.

Sheldon didn't catch on.

"I can give you energy." She gasped when he disappeared under the covers before she felt lips gliding over her ankles and making their way up her thighs. "Ow!"

Amy gasped when she realized she closed her legs on his head and watched him pull the covers off him to stare at her in shock. "I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

He rubbed his head as he nodded. "Did I startle you?"

"Yeah," she lied. Truth be told, Amy just wasn't in the mood today. She didn't want to tell him in fear of Sheldon never wanting to try anything with her again.

She was exhausted, not crazy.

Smiling, he crawled up to hover over her until could kiss her lips chastely before he pulled his face back mere inches. "Did that startle you?"

She felt his breath against her face and she shivered. "No."

He smirked before he lowered his head to her neck to kiss the hollow of her throat in the same gentle way as he did her lips. Again, he pulled his face back to look into her eyes. "Did _that_ startle you?"

She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him. "No." It was evident in her shaking voice that he was having an effect on her. She didn't know if she was more turned on for terrified for what her lady parts were in for.

He, again, leaned down, only this time his lips found just below her collar bone.

She didn't know how he was able to have this strong of an effect on her so quickly, but before she knew it, he rolled on a condom and flipped her over so she was sitting on his lap.

She closed her eyes at the sensation of his hands caressing her hips under his shirt and reached down to palm his chest.

"Uhh Amy, please."

Despite the aching in her core, she couldn't deny the throbbing she was now feeling for the man beneath her. She reached down and took him in her hand, stroking him a few times and relishing in the moans he was releasing before she pushed up on her feet and positioned him at her opening.

He held her hips securely before he pushed her down over him and she cried out in painful bliss. "Sheldon!"

"Yes, Amy." He picked up the pace until she was bobbing up and down on him fiercely, her eyes closed while one moan after another cut through the air. Her hands were still on his chest as he did most of the work but her energy was wearing thin.

He reached up and grabbed her breasts through the Batman shirt and squeezed them gently before pinching her nipples through the thin fabric.

"I'm gonna cum," she warned as her head tipped back and she grabbed his thighs as she slammed down on him again and again until she couldn't even remember her own name as her orgasm took over her body.

Sheldon soon followed, releasing inside of her then and there and smiled as he heard a satisfied sigh from her.

Lifting herself up, she felt him slip out of her before she rolled off him onto her back and took deep breaths as she turned her head and noticed Sheldon's grin.

She loved making him happy and sex seemed to be doing that. But a part of her wondered if sex was going to change their relationship to be merely physical and they would lose the emotional and mental connection that made their courtship so unique.

_Hmm ironic._

As he spotted Amy staring at him from the corner of his eye, he slowly turned his head before reaching forward and taking her hand, squeezing it gently.

That was enough reassurance for her.

* * *

"So Amy," Bernadette grinned bringing her cosmopolitan to her lips, "have you and Sheldon been intimate lately?"

"HA," Penny nearly choked before getting a look from the brunette. "If I had to guess, I'd say this morning."

Bernadette looked over at a blushing Amy whose only confirmation was avoiding their eyes.

She stared at Penny in disbelief. "Wow. Really?" Her eyes darted to the brunette. "Go Amy!"

"Ladies, please," she whispered, hoping no one around them could hear their conversation.

The microbiologist took a fry before popping it into her mouth. "What? This is exciting. Sheldon not only had sex, but he wants it often."

"Too often," Amy muttered.

"What?" Penny reached forward and grabbed a mozzarella stick.

Sighing, Amy looked around once more to make sure no one else in the bar could hear. "He wants it all the time. It's almost like he's... addicted."

Penny covered her mouth with her hand, stuffing a laugh. Amy glared.

"But, Amy, I thought this was what you wanted. You've been dying to finally be physical with Sheldon."

"Yeah, I meant a couple times a week, not a couple times a day." She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you just tell him you're tired," Penny offered. "He might take that as a compliment."

"I try!" She quickly looked around to see a few club patrons staring at her before she turned back to her smirking friends. "But I can't seem to resist him."

Grabbing another cheese stick, Penny dipped it into the marinara sauce. "Well, maybe that should be your own personal challenge. Next time he advances on you," she shuddered at the thought, "you have to deny him."

"That might be easier said than done."

"Is it really that hard to deny _Sheldon_?"

"You don't understand, Penny. When he's in the mood, he is very hard to resist." She sipped her drink again before standing. "I need to use the restroom."

Penny and Bernadette nodded as they watched her limping to the direction of the restrooms. Shocked by the way she was carrying herself, they looked at each other sharing a knowing look.

* * *

"Amy, what kind of tea would you like?"

Amy looked into his box of assorted teabags before pointing at the chamomile flavored bag and Sheldon looked at her with concern. "What movie do you want to watch?" She made her way over to the couch and sat in her usual spot. "There's also a new documentary on Koalas we could watch.

"Why did you pick chamomile?"

Amy quickly looked up. "What?"

"You picked chamomile." He turned the tea kettle on before walking over to her and sitting down. "That usually means one is upset. What are you upset about?"

"Nothing," she smiled a little too big as she placed a hand on his forearm. "I'm just in the mood for chamomile tea, is all."

"Are you sure? Because I'm your boyfriend and I'm supposed to help you when you're feeling like a hippie."

"I'm fine, Sheldon."

He eyed her suspiciously before he shrugged and reached for the remote. "Let's watch that Koala documentary."

She smiled, glad it didn't seem like he had sex on the brain this evening, and linked her arm with his as she leaned against him on the couch.

* * *

"That was probably my favorite Koala documentary yet. Good idea for suggesting it, Amy."

She smiled as she watched him take their tea mugs to the sink as she stood from the couch, wincing again from the slight pain their lovemaking caused between her legs. "It was enjoyable. I'm glad you liked it." She reached down and slipped her purse over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to see a disappointed gaze on his face. "I'm... going home?" She watched him walk toward her and she sucked in a breathe. _You can do this Fowler. You _can _resist him._

"Don't you want to stay the night?" He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"_Next time he advances on you, you have to deny him."_

"I'm really tired, Sheldon. I should probably sleep at home."

"But if you're so tired, I don't want you driving."

She smiled at how worried he was about her safety. That, or he would do anything to get her into bed.

Her question was answered when his hands slowly slid down to her ass as he lowered his lips to hers and she nearly melted into it.

_Damn it, Fowler. Pull yourself together. _Listening to her inner thoughts, she quickly pulled her lips from his and stepped back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just- I'm so tired, I'm ready to fall over." That was true if she was being honest. He had worn her out so much the last week that she could barely concentrate at work the past couple days, let alone stand.

"Well, then let's go to bed." She was about to protest when he took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

Thankfully, she had brought an overnight bag to keep at Sheldon's and watched as he pulled it out from under his bed and handed it to her. Thanking him with a smile, she took it from his hand before she went into the bathroom to change. She didn't need anymore reason for Sheldon to want to take her right there. After all, she did have a beckoning pelvis.

After getting washed up, she emerged from the bathroom, before making her way back into the bedroom, where Sheldon was waiting for her.

Slipping into bed, she lay down and turned on her side; she felt his chest mesh against her back as he held her close before he began to kiss her neck.

"Sheldon, I'm really tired."

He pulled his head back and then leaned up, trying to see her face.

"Really? You weren't just playing hard to get?"

She slowly turned onto her back to look up at him. "No. I'm honestly exhausted."

"Oh."

Amy felt a pitiful smile coming on as she saw the evident disappointment in his eyes, but she merely reached a hand up and caressed his face.

He smiled softly before he laid back down and she turned her back to him so he could spoon her.

Slipping a hand under her pillow, she pulled her legs up. "Goodnight, Sheldon."

He yawned loudly before nuzzling her hair. "Goodnight, Amy."

* * *

Waking up before Sheldon, Amy knew the only way to avoid Sheldon's charm and to give her chaffing inner thighs some time to heal, was to leave as soon as he could without waking him. Unfortunately, the moment she swung her legs over the bed, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her to him. She was beginning to feel as if he was an octopus and she was his prey.

"Where are you going?" He held her tightly to him and she struggled to move away as he kissed her neck.

"I was- uh, just going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Oh." He kissed her head before releasing her. "Hurry back," he grinned.

She sat up and smiled nervously as she stood from the bed and winced in pain before exiting the bedroom.

She looked at the bathroom door before making a bee-line for the front door, slowly opening it and then quietly closing it shut before running across the hall to stand in front of Penny's door and knocking frantically.

_knock knock knock_ "Penny!"

_knock knock knock_ "Penny!"

_knock knock knock_ "Penny!"

She quickly stopped with wide eyes. "Oh my, sex has turned me into him."

She held her breathe as a worried Penny opened the door and Amy barged inside.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"It's Sheldon," she gasped. "I was able to resist him last night but this morning I tried to get away and he pulled me back into bed, so I lied and said I had to use the bathroom and that's how I got here." She took a deep breath since her explanation sounded like one extremely long word.

"What's going on?"

Amy looked up to see Leonard walking out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes.

"Sheldon is a sexaholic," Penny teased.

"This isn't funny," Amy hissed. "I'm in pain." She lowered her eyes to the front of her nightgown and both Leonard and Penny grimaced.

"Amy, you're just going to have to talk to him."

"And say what? 'I dread of having sex with you now'?"

"You what?"

All three quickly turned to see a shocked Sheldon in his doorway.

"Oh no," she whispered and felt her stomach turn as Sheldon quickly walked back into his apartment.

**Cliffhanger, I know. Poor Sheldon.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"And say what? 'I dread having sex with you now'?"_

_"You what?"_

_All three quickly turned to see a shocked Sheldon in his doorway._

_"Oh no," she whispered and felt her stomach turn as Sheldon quickly walked back into his apartment._

"Sheldon..." She closed the door before walking over and slowly sitting down beside him where she placed her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry."

He refused to look at her and kept his eyes on her hand that was caressing his knee. "How can you...dread having sex with me? I thought this was what you wanted? Am I awful at it?"

She sighed as she squeezed his knee. "I don't dread having sex with you. That was a poor choice of words. You're not awful. In fact you're very good." She felt her stomach flip in delight at the thought of him taking control every time. "I just- well... after the first five times, which were in a span of only two days, I was starting to get exhausted and.. a little sore."

He gasped as he finally looked at her. "I hurt you?"

She smiled softly as she felt his hand on top of hers and she turned her hand to squeeze his. "I know you didn't mean to. You're just very... well endowed." She grinned when he blushed fiercely and she leaned over to kiss his reddened cheek. "Maybe we should just take a week off from it. Do the fun stuff we used to do before we started having sex."

He turned a bit in his seat to angle himself toward her more. "Can we still kiss?"

She beamed brightly as she nodded. "Of course we can still kiss."

"Good," he nodded. "And I'm sorry for... acting like that the past few days."

"Don't apologize. I like knowing how much you want me." She grinned when he looked away from her, a deep red shade over the tips of his ears.

"If this fight wasn't about us having sex too much, this would be a good time for 'makeup sex'."

Giggling, she leaned in and kissed his lips briefly, keeping her face close to his as she spoke. "I never thought I'd hear either of us say we have too much sex."

"Me either." He pecked her lips. "You've got me holding your hand, kissing you, wanting sex. You're like my exception or something."

She grinned as she felt tears well in her eyes before she took his face in her hands, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs and pulled him close to capture his lips in a deep kiss. She smiled against his lips when she felt him grab her waist and pull her closer.

For the past week, sex had been their sole purpose of entertainment. She was excited to get her original Sheldon back for a bit and not worry about him trying to maul her.

* * *

The first two days of no sex was a nice change for Amy. She was able to 'heal' for lack of a better word and no longer felt exhausted. Sheldon's research was going increasingly since he was able to relax and focus it.

The evening after they decided to give their libidos a rest, they agreed that Sheldon would come over to Amy's apartment for a quiet evening alone. There they enjoyed a cup of tea as well as a documentary they had both agreed on before Sheldon left after a passionate kiss by the door that almost ended their recent celibacy until Amy pushed him off her and ushered him out.

The second day, they didn't see each other outside of lunch with the guys at Caltech. Amy rubbed his calf with her foot under their lunch table and he had smiled discreetly at her before sipping his water. Before they returned to their respective places of work, Sheldon pulled Amy around the corner of the hall before grabbing her hips and pulling her close to connect his mouth with hers. Placing her hands on his chest, she accepted the kiss, but pulled away once a Geology Professor turned the corner and nearly spotted them.

"Dirt people," Sheldon had muttered; a glare evident on his face.

The third day was a little more difficult. Falling asleep alone in her bed was one thing, but waking up without Sheldon there holding her body close with their legs tangled around each others was torture. She was starting to ache _for_ him this particular morning and wondered how long she would last.

They had all agreed to go to a movie together that night and Sheldon didn't put up a fight when she took his hand once the movie had started. In fact, he simply caressed her hand with his thumb as his eyes stayed focused on the film. She shivered by the simple gesture of touch of his hand and smiled innocently when Sheldon looked at her. He smiled back and placed a quick peck on her lips before returning his attention to the screen. By the time the credits started rolling, Sheldon's hand was on her leg and his fingers was caressing the inside of her thigh. She knew it was completely innocent, but that didn't stop the throbbing between her legs.

She didn't know how long they were going to withhold from sex, but since it was her idea she knew she couldn't cave first.

* * *

"Well, that was a nice dinner," Amy slipped her key into the keyhole of her apartment with Sheldon close behind. She slightly jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and drop a kiss to her shoulder.

"I agree. But then again, I'm great company."

She rolled her eyes with a smile as she pushed open the door and felt his arms fall from around her before he closed the door behind him once inside.

It had been five days since they decided to take a break from their _activities_ and Amy was having a very difficult time with it. She was surprised and a bit frustrated with how easy this seemed to be for Sheldon. He was the one that needed sex all the time. Why was he handling this so well?

She watched as Sheldon took off his suit jacket and hung it on a kitchen chair before he took a seat on her couch. Amy soon followed suit, sitting down beside him.

"What do you want to watch tonight? I brought a couple DVD sets."

She watched him roll up his sleeves before he leaned forward and rummage through his messenger bag.

She couldn't stop herself from staring at his exposed forearms for a little longer than necessary before raising her eyes to his face. "What did you bring?"

"I have season one of Firefly and season two of Being Human." He pulled out both boxsets and set them down on the coffee table, so she could study them.

As she stared at the boxsets in front of her, neither of them said 'an enjoyable evening' but she knew if she wanted to snuggle with her boyfriend, picking a show to watch would have to happen. "How about Being Human."

"I thought you'd pick that." He opened the box and took out the first disc before rising from his seat to place it into the DVD player.

After he walked back down and sat next to her with the remote in his hand, Amy pulled her legs up to the cushion beside her and rested her shoulder against his as he hit _PLAY_

Halfway through the second episode, Amy was on the verge of 'death by boredom.' Not to mention, the smell of talc coming from Sheldon was making her head (as well as her lady bits) spin. She let her hand glide over his upper thigh and watched as Sheldon turned his head to smile at her. Grinning back widely, she could see the look in his eyes and the way his pupils dilated as he involuntarily licked his bottom lip.

_He's going to cave. Thank goodness._

Her heart raced in her chest as he lowered his lips to meet hers and had to silence a groan when it was only a peck.

_Oh, this will not do._

She took his tie in her hands and when he looked at her in surprise she pressed her lips to his, nearly devouring his lips once their tongues met and a moan ripped through his throat.

Smirking triumphantly, she leaned back, pulling him by his tie until he quickly pushed himself off her. "We can't."

She quickly sat up, clearly discouraged. "Why? It's fine. Five days was long enough."

"No." He smoothed down his shirt and tie. "I mean, aren't you still in pain?"

"In pain?" She followed his eyes as they lowered to her skirt. "Oh." She tried to waved off his fears. "It's fine, Sheldon. It's really not that bad. Now come here." She tried to grab his shirt but he was too fast and stood as Amy fell to his side of the couch.

She quickly sat up in his spot and watched him run his hand through his hair and she shuddered at those forearms again. She just wanted to touch them, to trace the veins with her fingers and kiss them if he'd actually let her.

"Sheldon, please sit back down."

"No. You'll try to maul me again and I can't let you do that."

"Sheldon, sit." She snapped her finger before pointing to the spot beside her while still glaring at him. He lowered his head, like a puppy being scolded, and slowly sat back down, visibly nervous.

"Now are you trying to tell me that you no longer want to have sex ever again?"

His eyes widened as he lifted his head to meet her gaze. "What? No." He reached over and paused the DVD before wringing his hands together, a look of worry washing over his features. "I've been wanting to have sex since we decided to give it a rest. I can't tell you how many times I've-" He froze and Amy's brows raised, silently asking him to finish his sentence. "Engaged in self abuse..." He didn't miss the wide, twinkling eyes that Amy was displaying. "It's just that... if you're still in pain I couldn't live with myself if I injured you more."

She nodded with a sigh, failing to mask her disappointment in the matter, as she placed her hand on top of his that was on his lap before her eyes widened, an idea popping into her head.

"You know..." Her lips curled into a smile and she let her fingers trail up to grab the waistband of his pants. "If you ever need some relief there's something we can do that would give you pleasure and I don't have to worry about being in pain afterward."

He swallowed hard as he looked down at her hand on the waistband of his pants before meeting her eyes. "Like what?"

The smile tugging at her lips told him he knew exactly what she was talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's your 'Ernie', Maddie. ;)  
**

_"You know..." Her lips curled into a smile and she let her fingers trail up to grab the waistband of his pants. "If you ever need some relief there's something we can do that would give you pleasure and I don't have to worry about being in pain afterward."_

_He swallowed hard as he looked down at her hand on the waistband of his pants before meeting her eyes. "Like what?"_

_The smile tugging at her lips told him he knew exactly what she was talking about._

"Here," she smirked. "Let me show you."

He watched Amy slowly stand before she dropped in front of him and spread his legs, situating herself between his thighs; she took hold of the waistband of his pants while looking up to meet his eager eyes.

"Do you trust me?" She received a curt nod from her frozen boyfriend in return and couldn't help the small smile as she started to unbutton his pants, letting her palm press into the front, earning a groan from the physicist.

After she successfully unbuttoned and unzipped him, she was surprised she didn't even have to ask Sheldon to raise himself off the couch. She grabbed the sides of his pants and boxers before pulling them down and letting them pool at his feet before looking up to see Sheldon began stroking himself.

"Ah ah ah." She let her hands squeeze his thighs and watched him release his grasp before he grabbed the arm of the chair, arching his hips in frustration.

"Amy, please."

She felt herself shiver at his plead. "Are we begging now, Dr. Cooper?"

His eyes closed and he stunned her by nodding.

She released his left thigh and took him into her hand before she began with slow languish pumps, her left hand continuing to caress his thigh. "How does that feel?"

She received a whimper in return before she dropped a kiss to the tip.

"How about that?" She looked up at him; his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling and when she took him into her mouth, his eyes popped open with a gasp.

One hand stroked the base of his arousal as the other continued to caress his thigh.

She felt his hand run through her hair and smirked against him when she realized he wanted it out of the way to watch her mouth.

She moaned against him, feeling his hips thrusting upward to meet her every suck.

"Oh, good Lord."

She went deeper, taking him all in and the deep moan that escaped Sheldon made Amy ache to have him inside her. She released her hand from his thigh and slipped under her skirt to rub herself through her panties as she continued to pleasure him with her mouth.

"Amy, I'm going to cum."

She removed her mouth from him as she continued to pump him in her hand, swiping her thumb over the head and watched as Sheldon's mouth fell open. She rubbed herself faster but with no relief. Sheldon gave one final thrust of his hips before he groaned loudly while he came hard onto her hand and wrist and she watched him shudder in pleasure.

Finally she stood and as Sheldon gathered his breathing, she made her way to her bathroom to wash up.

She returned a couple minutes later to see Sheldon looking awfully shy as he kept himself still on her couch.

She smiled as she sat down next to him and kissed his blushing cheek.

"Ahem, well, thank you... for that." He kept his eyes on the TV.

Amy stuffed a giggle as she nodded. "You're very welcome."

She leaned back on the couch and smiled as she felt Sheldon's arm wrap around her shoulder and tug her closer as he resumed the series.

* * *

Every time Sheldon and Amy would find themselves in a make-out session, Sheldon would become increasingly aroused and Amy only wanted to do something about it. Sure she was aroused too, but she knew better than to get Sheldon to touch her just yet. That didn't mean she couldn't help him out. He would always dismiss the idea at first, afraid he would only want to go further but she always promised it would only be a repeat of what happened on her couch. Of course after a few days of that, Amy's patience was wearing thin.

She needed him bad.

"So how is it going with you and Sheldon? Still holding out?"

Amy glared at her friends as they snickered to each other. "I'm not 'holding out'. I simply felt we need to give it a few days rest."

"Felt?" Bernadette questioned. "So does that mean you're ready to get back on the saddle?"

The blush on her face confirmed their suspicions and the blondes shared a grin.

"I'm just nervous."

"Well sure you are, Amy. Sheldon did a doozy on you." Penny sipped her wine before pulling her feet up on her couch.

"Do you use lubrication?"

"Like KY?"

"Anything that doesn't come out of _you_."

"No. Sheldon can do that for me just fine." She sipped her wine quickly, hoping the glass would hide her blushing face.

"When do you think you're going to do it again, Ames?"

"Tonight? Sheldon is taking me out for ice cream because of my published paper."

Penny raised her glass into the air. "Go get him, Tiger."

* * *

"Thanks for the ice cream, Sheldon. That was very sweet of you even after the lunch you took me for yesterday."

He smiled warmly as he walked into his apartment after her. "You're welcome." He shut the door without looking behind him before joining her on the couch. "You got a paper to appear in Neuron again; You deserved it."

"Do you want some tea? I can make it for us."

"No, I'll make it."

She watched him stand up before he made his way to the kitchen to start boiling water.

Amy stood moments later and walked over to the counter before jumping up and sitting on the cold counter top, her feet dangling freely.

Sheldon turned around from the stove and froze. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

She gave a sly smile before she reached out and filled her fist with his shirt before she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as she pulled him down for a searing kiss. She allowed her lip to trace over his bottom lip and grinned when she heard a moan.

Sheldon pulled back a few moments later, gasping for breath as he looked at her in confusion.

She looked up at him with dark green, dilated eyes. "If you love me you will take me right here on his counter."

Her voice was deep and sultry and he felt himself twitch.

"But-"

"I feel fine."

"You said-"

"Forget what I said."

Without a second thought, Sheldon dove back in, cupping her bottom lip with his mouth.

She pulled him closer with her legs, gently prying his lips open with her tongue to stroke his tongue passionately.

He moaned against her lips as he reached for her skirt to unbutton it.

She placed her hands securely on either side of her and raised her hips, so he could discard her skirt and panties, her shoes falling off in the process.

As he threw her skirt over her head, she reached down and undid his pants and briefs, pulling them down to gather around his feet before he eagerly stepped out of them.

It didn't take long for them to be naked and she couldn't help the small giggle when Sheldon grabbed a condom from his pants.

After he rolled it on, he noticed her smirk and he chuckled. "I told you I'm always prepared."

"Why, Dr. Cooper, have you been waiting for me?"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers with a grin before he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter. "I'll always wait for you.

She licked her top lip and waited for him to fill her, but he startled her when he spoke. "Wait."

She squealed when he picked her up and carried her to the couch, before he sat down and sat her on his lap.

Her eyes widened when she realized he wanted to have sex on his spot. "Really?" Her question was answered when he let the tip graze her center before he took a nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it like a dripping ice cream cone.

"Oh. Sheldon. Please." She pressed her feet into the cushion beside him as she tipped her head back.

Without waiting another moment, Sheldon slowly entered her, careful not to do anything to harm her, but Amy would have none of that. She slammed herself down on him and they both moaned loudly as Sheldon grabbed her hips.

"Yes. Yes. Oh, Amy." He arched his hips off his spot over and over giving her everything he had as he listened to her addicting moans. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck, sucking on a spot just below her ear as he rotated her hips with his hands.

She grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself as she she continued to rock her hips.

"Shit. That's it. Don't stop." She tipped her head to the side to give him more access and basked in the feeling of his lips trailing over her flesh as he took her over the edge.

Sheldon finished moments later with a guttural groan, his fingertips digging into her hips before he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her close, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Wow." Sheldon was the first to speak.

"Hey, that's my word," she grinned before placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I almost forgot how good this was."

"It was only a week," she laughed.

"Only?" He cocked his brows at her. "You're the one who was begging."

She mock gasped at him before she stood up and started toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To the shower." She refused to look back. "I would ask you to join, but I wouldn't want you to think I was begging."

Sheldon shook his head with a grin before he got up and chased after her. She screamed with a laugh as she ran into the bathroom.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind before kissing her shoulder.

"Are we going to take a shower or are you going to maul me again?"

"Why can't we have both?" he growled into her ear before he slipped his hands from her to start the shower.

She grabbed a couple bath towels from the closet and set them on the sink before she stepped into the shower once he started it.

She grinned up at him but it quickly faltered when she saw worry in his eyes. "What's wrong, Sheldon?"

"I just- I don't want this to start all over. If you haven't noticed I can't seem to get enough of you."

She caressed his cheek with her hand and he closed his eyes at the soft contact. "I promise I'll tell you when I need a break."

He nodded before opening his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now..." He pressed her against the tile, putting both hands on the wall on either side of her. "Where were we?"

She let out a throaty laugh when his lips descended to her neck.

* * *

"Are you almost done in there, Penny?"

"No. I just got out of the shower."

He groaned as he danced in place. "Okay, well I'm going to go use the bathroom at home. I'll be right back."

He quickly made his way across the hall, into his apartment before hearing the shower running. "Damn it." He knew his bladder couldn't wait much longer with that extra large soda from the movies. Sheldon would just have to get over it. "Sheldon, I'm coming in! I have to use the bathroom."

He pushed the door open and walked to the toilet before he started to undo his pants.

"Leonard, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He looked back at Sheldon, who had peeked his head out, as he grabbed hold of his waistband "What? Why?"

Just then Amy popped her head out of the shower. "Hello, Leonard."

"Amy?" Shocked, he quickly pulled his pants back up.

Behind the curtain Amy had Sheldon's erection in her hand, stroking it slowly as Sheldon tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He nearly tripped as he ran out of the bathroom and then the apartment.

"You are a vixen," he growled before he picked her back up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mm, I love it when you call me that."

He sunk his teeth into her neck, nipping it as he took his member in his hand and pushing it inside her.

"Fuck. Yes, Sheldon." She curled her toes as she felt her back continuously hit the cold tile wall as he thrust inside her again and again, marking his territory on her neck.

"Amy.."

She hummed appreciatively as her name left his lips and vibrated against her neck. Nothing turned her on more than knowing she was the only person that could turn him on.

Sheldon could feel her walls clench around him and he slowly pulled most of himself out before pushing back in, letting his hand leave her thigh and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

That was all Amy needed because within seconds, she came hard around him as he continued to thrust into her, moaning her name like a mantra as he came, himself.

Both simply stared at each other as they regained their breathing before Sheldon realized his fingers were digging into her thigh that he held wrapped around his waist. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow, yet hard kiss. She moaned softly into it and let her fingers play with the hairs on his neck.

"I like shower sex," he grinned against her lips before he pulled back and slowly lowered her to the floor. "Glad we have adhesive ducks."

She let out a throaty laugh before grabbing herself a washcloth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Amy. We're going to be late."

Standing by the door of Amy's apartment was a very impatient Sheldon Cooper.

Sheldon, Amy, Howard and Bernadette were all going to The California Science Center. It was Anything Can Happen Thursday and Howard had suggested it a couple days ago since Leonard and Penny had already made plans and Raj didn't want to be a fifth wheel.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

He grinned as she emerged from the bedroom wearing a blue and white striped blouse and a black pencil skirt. The fact that she ditched her tights for the evening did not go unnoticed by Sheldon.

"Won't your legs be cold?"

She looked down at her legs before she grabbed her purse and walked up to her boyfriend. "I don't think so. It's a little chilly in the museum, but you can warm them up for me."

He mimicked the evident smirk on her face as she let her body brush against his on her way out the door.

He quickly shook his head before he turned to close the door and locked it. "Vixen."

"Where to first?" Bernadette asked as they entered through the main doors.

"Let's go see Endeavour," Amy suggested looking over at Sheldon.

"That sounds like a good place to start," he nodded.

Amy grabbed his hand as they followed the other couple to the Samuel Oschin Pavilion where Endeavour was.

"Wow," Sheldon grinned and Amy couldn't help the smile on her face. He looked like a child in a candy store as he marveled at the space shuttle.

"This says 'Endeavour successfully completed 25 missions into space, including the first service mission to the Hubble Space Telescope, as well as the first mission to add a U.S. component to the International Space Station.' Wish we could go inside," Howard sighed.

"It's also the first, and only, shuttle named by elementary and secondary students. That's really interesting."

Sheldon grinned at how excited his girlfriend seemed to be about this type of history. There was nothing sexier than having his girlfriend share an interest with him.

After a couple more exhibits, the foursome decided to get some lunch. After ordering their burgers and hot dogs from Grab N Go, they finally agreed to sit inside after Sheldon complained about possible bugs getting into their food.

"Where are we going after this?" Sheldon asked before he took a bite of his bacon cheeseburger.

"How about Creative World," Howard suggested as he picked up his soda and looked over at his wife.

"That's fine with me."

"Amy?"

Amy looked up from her pamphlet when she heard Sheldon call her. "What? Oh, yeah. Creative World sounds good."

"Then it's settled," Sheldon smiled at her and ended the discussion by sipping his lemonade.

Though his contentment ended abruptly when he felt Amy take his right hand under the table and let it slip under her skirt.

He gasped when his fingers felt wet warmth and quickly realized what she was trying to tell him.

_She's not wearing panties._

He quickly looked over at her with wide eyes, but she merely smiled innocently at him as she dropped his hand and went back to her fries.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

As they walked through the next exhibit, Amy felt Sheldon's hand slip from hers and move to around her waist.

She smiled as she leaned against him a bit until she felt his hand move lower until he got a handful of her butt and squeezed. If she was going to mess with him, he was going to get her back.

Her eyes widened before she felt him move back his hand up around her waist again and she smirked.

"You are very assertive today, Dr. Cooper," she whispered and instantly felt him tense up.

"Call me that again and I'll be even more assertive when we get back to your place."

"Is that a promise?"

He shivered at how game she was for their extracurricular activities. If he was being honest, he wouldn't mind leaving right now to have his way wit her. He had been waiting all week for this trip and now he wanted to get home to be with Amy? What was happening to him?

"Sheldon?"

He quickly shook his head from his thoughts to look at down at his concerned girlfriend. "Are you all right?"

He nodded with a small smile while pulling her a bit closer to him as they walked into the next exhibit.

* * *

"Thanks again for driving, Howard."

"No problem. Glad you guys had fun."

"See you two for pizza night?" Sheldon asked confirming their usual plans.

"We'll be there."

Sheldon smiled at the blonde before he shut the car door and the couple waved goodbye as they made their way into the Amy's apartment building.

As they rounded the stairs, Sheldon couldn't keep the smile off his face. He just had a wonderful afternoon and was finally alone again with his intelligent, sexy girlfriend.

Not to mention they both silently agreed that when they were back at Amy's, they would be able to pick up from where they left off.

Namely, his hands on her derriere.

The minute they were inside and Amy's apartment door had shut, Sheldon pulled her in by her hips and pressed his lips to hers, letting his hands travel back around to cup her ass with no wandering eyes to observe them.

She gasped when he pushed her into him, her core pressing against his groin and he moaned into her mouth.

She held onto his forearms as he massaged her buttocks in his hands and she whimpered at how good he felt against her. As her tongue caressed his upper lip, her thumbs began to caress the inside of his arms and was intrigued to see how much it affected him as his breathing was turning ragged and he couldn't seem to keep his lips closed around hers.

"Hmm," she smirked against his lips, feeling his breath enter her mouth. "Does Dr. Cooper like that?"

He twitched when she used his title on him again and Amy felt her knees grow week at the sensation.

Without answering, he held her hips again as he walked her backwards into her bedroom, until they was beside her bed and he let his lips move to her jawline as she tipped her head back further.

"Sheldon," she breathed and it only egged him on further, letting his hands move to her skirt and unzip it before he pushed it down her legs before he let his hand cup her center and she cried out his name.

She stepped out of her skirt as she blindly reached to let her hands travel under his shirts, caressing his skin with her fingers. Her actions soon became clumsy when he let a finger rub against her clit and he listened as she whimpered. She pushed the shirts them up over his head and once the shirts were on the floor, he deftly pulled both her cardigan and blouse over her head, leaving her in her red bra.

"You are overdressed."

He grinned as he watched her work on his belt until his pants pooled at his feet. He pulled his briefs down and stepped out of them before removing her bra.

Grabbing her waist, he pulled her down onto the bed before he got on top of her where he let his lips hungrily explore her neck.

Besides her lips, her neck was her favorite spot to be kissed. She turned her head to the left, giving his lips more space to devour her.

She groaned as she felt him begin to rub against her, his arousal probing her entrance.

"Uh Sheldon. Condom. Now."

He groaned before he jumped off her and went into his pants, pulling out a foil packet and ripping it open before rolling the contraceptive on.

He turned to look at her and couldn't help the grin as she leaned up on her elbows, her sheets covering her bits and pieces.

"Mmm, why so shy all of a sudden?"

"I'm not shy," she assured him and broke out in a giggle when he jumped on the bed and ripped the covers away from her body before he crushed his lips with hers.

When he pulled back, he found himself staring into her eyes and could easily see the love she held for him.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered.

She cupped his face before repeated those three little words. It was so easy to let them slip from her lips.

When he finally slipped inside of her, she dropped her hands to the mattress and tugged on the sheets as she arched her hips.

"Shit."

Sheldon pressed his hands into the mattress; his body above hers as he continued to slowly move inside her.

The slow thrusts were torturous and she let him know by grabbing onto his ass and pressing him into her.

"Dear Lord," he gasped before he began to pick up speed, driving into her again and again until both of them were at their peak.

"Uhhh yes."

"That's it. Let go, Love."

Amy relaxed as best she could as Sheldon continued to take her over the edge. She felt her walls clench around him as beads of sweat slipped down the valley of her breasts until she finally let go and came hard around him, screaming his name as he continued to thrust inside her.

Sheldon followed moments after before he collapsed on top of her, peppering her neck with kisses, his hot breath washing over her skin as he tried to regain his breathing as her hands ran up and down his back.

When he rolled over onto his side, he slid his arm around her waist as her hand moved to run through his hair. "You'll still tell me when you're too tired for sex, right?"

She smiled as she nodded. "Yes, but this was definitely not one of those times."

He grinned as he moved in to kiss her but stopped when her eyes widened and she quickly pulled away from him, jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom where he heard her heave.

Jumping off the bed, he pulled off the condom and tossed it in the trash before grabbing a fresh pair of briefs, slipping them on before he grabbed her robe; peeking his head into her bathroom he saw her over the toilet.

"Are you all right?"

"I think s-"

He grimaced when she started to vomit again, but he walked up to her and rubbed her back. "Do you think it was that hot dog today?" He stepped back when they were both sure she had finished before he handed her a tissue to wipe her mouth before giving her her robe.

"I don't know. It just came on so suddenly." She slipped on her robe and tied the front before she grabbed her toothbrush and after applying some toothpaste, she started to brush her teeth.

"Well, we always use a condom, so we know it's not a pregnancy," he chuckled until he watched Amy spit toothpaste onto her mirror. "Oh. See that's why you need a piece of tape that tells you when you're too close."

"We didn't!"

He jumped at her outburst. "What?"

"We didn't use a condom!"

"What are you talking about? I just took it off."

"In the shower! When we did it on your spot and then again in the shower. We didn't use one in the shower!"

He felt his brain rattle as he tried to think of what time. Finally his eidetic memory kicked in and he froze.

"Sheldon?" Nothing. "Sheldon?" Still nothing. She walked up to him and grabbed his biceps. "Sheldon!"

"Oh my God, you're pregnant!"

"We don't know that!" She yelled back.

"Why are you yelling?" he shouted.

"Because _you_'_re_ yelling!"

He made himself relax when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Please, don't cry. You know I can't deal with people crying."

"Well if I'm pregnant you'll have to get used to the hormones. This is what happens when you want sex all the time," she wailed.

He quickly took her in his arms and hugged her close, letting his hand awkwardly caress her back. "I'm sorry. When- when was the last time you got your... you know."

Amy made a 'what the hell are you talking about face' and watched him sigh.

"Your mensies."

"Ohh. Umm I'm not supposed to get it for another three days."

"Aren't there test that can tell you before your first missed period?"

She nodded before she turned to the mirror and began to wipe it clean before she rinsed her mouth.

"Let me just get dressed and I'll run to the drug store down the street. It'll take me no more than fifteen minutes"

He nodded before he walked back to the bedroom and began to change.

This was going to be the longest fifteen minutes of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are amazing! This chapter is probably my favorite. Enjoy!  
**

_"Aren't there test that can tell you before your first missed period?"_

_She nodded before she turned to the mirror and began to wipe it clean before she rinsed her mouth._

_"Let me just get dressed and I'll run to the drug store down the street. It'll take me no more than fifteen minutes"_

_He nodded before he walked back to the bedroom and began to change._

_This was going to be the longest fifteen minutes of his life._

Ten minutes had past since Amy had left to buy what would tell them their fate, and Sheldon was feeling every emotion in the book; fear, anxiety, curiosity, even nauseous.

How would they afford a baby? Neither exactly lived a luxurious lifestyle and Sheldon knew that meant he would have to try to get a better job to support them. He wouldn't be able to go to Comic Book Night or have the gang over for pizza and vintage video games on Fridays. But then he thought about Amy? **She** would have to give carry it for nine months. **She** would have to deal with the hormones. **She** would have to give birth to it.

It.

What would it be? A boy? A girl?

What would their child be like?

Either way, they would be highly intelligent, but what would their personality include? Would they be a shy, geeky little girl trying to fit in much like her mother? Or would they be a robotic little boy whose only goals were solely to have a break through in science with a train and comic book hobby?

_"Daddy? Can you tie my shoes?"_

_Sheldon watched his daughter run into the living room before climbing the couch and throwing her feet on his lap._

_"You're almost three years old. You can't tie your shoes yet?"_

_"I'm working on it, Daddy, but I need some assistance."_

_He shook his head with a smile as he tied it for his toddler. _

_"Yesterday in preschool, Johnny Caplan told me my nose was too big for my face. Is it that asymmetrical, Daddy?"_

_He looked up from his task to see his daughter's large green eyes. She was the spinning image of her mother.  
_

_"No, Emilie. Your face is very symmetrical."_

_"Just like Mommy's?"_

_"Just like Mommy's," he repeated before he finished tying her shoes and patted her knees._

_"Thanks, Daddy!" She jumped down and kissed his cheek and he watched her run off to her room, but not before Amy pat her head as she sped by her._

_"Symmetrical, huh?"_

_She was smiling at him with hands on her hips._

_"That's how you see me physically? 'Symmetrical'?" _

_He stood from the couch with a smirk on his face, walking around to stand in front of her and replacing her hands on her hips with his._

_"No. But I can show you just how I see you." He lowered his lips to hers as she mumbled into his mouth._

"Sheldon? Did you hear me?"

Startled by his girlfriend, Sheldon quickly looked down to see her holding a ept test in one hand and his in the other.

_When did she get back?_

"I said I'm going to take it now, okay?"

He nodded, mute, before he felt her let go of his hand and watched her make her way into the bathroom.

Maybe having a child wouldn't be so bad.

When he heard the toilet flush he felt the air leave his lungs.

He listened as the faucet ran before his girlfriend emerged from the bathroom and he quickly walked up to her.

"Well?"

"We have to wait two minutes."

"Oh." He looked around the room before his eyes fell back to his nervous-looking girlfriend. "Hey, it's okay." He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her lower back slowly and gave her a little squeeze when her arms finally wrapped back around him.

"I don't know what being a mother is about. I mean, I _know_, but I'm not ready. We're not ready. I'm finally able to enjoy you physically and now I'm going to plump up like a pumpkin and my face will break out. I'll look awful and you'll find me revolting. The only good thing is my large hips.

"You'll look very symmetrical," he replied simply.

"What?"

When he didn't reply she shrugged and hugged him tighter and Sheldon let his mind wander again.

_"Dad, can I have ten dollars?"_

_Sheldon looked up from his laptop to see his blue eyed son holding out his hand. He was the spinning image of Sheldon. "For what?"_

_"There's a new comic book down at Stuart's store that I really want to go get now. Please?"_

_"First of all, you're only seven. You're not going to Stuart's store by yourself. Are you crazy?"_

_"I'm not crazy. Mom had me tested."_

_He shook his head. "Second of all, what happened to the money we gave you for getting all A's on your report card? I knew it was ridiculous to reward you for something you were already expected to do. Damn your mother and her seductive ways." That last part he whispered and looked down to make sure his son hadn't heard. He hadn't._

_"I used them on that train set, remember?"_

_Looking at his son's pout, he couldn't help the smile. "There's a comic I wanted to get myself. We'll go after dinner."_

_He pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! Thanks, Dad." _

"Sheldon?" Sheldon's smile slowly faltered as he quickly focused his eyes before looking down at Amy, remembering she was still in his arms. "I think it's time."

He nodded slowly and started to follow her into the bathroom, only stopping suddenly as he decided she should look first.

Five seconds later she emerged and the relieving sigh and smile that escaped her let him know the verdict, even before the shake of her head.

False alarm.

"Well that's a relief," she grinned as she walked into his arms and hugged him tightly, pressing her cheek to his chest.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"We worried for nothing," she sighed as she lifted her head just in time to see the blank stare on his face and her smile faded. "Sheldon? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

The forced smile said otherwise. "Sheldon... Did you want a baby?"

"What?" He stepped back as he waved her off. "No. Of course not. You know we're not ready."

"I didn't ask if we were ready. I asked if you wanted one."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I would have been a good dad." He whispered, his tone almost defensive.

"You _will_ be."

"You would have been a good mom." She felt her eyes grow wet before she looked down, unsure how to respond to that. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

She stopped counting the spots in her carpet to look up. "Better. It must have just been something I ate that didn't sit well."

He nodded before he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're happy, though, right?"

"Well I _was_," she smiled. "Until my crazy boyfriend changed his mind."

"I'm not crazy. My-"

"Mother had you tested, I know." She knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his knees and studied his face, despite the fact he was looking down. "What were they like?"

He quickly picked his head up. "What?"

"Our kids. What were they like?"

_She knows me better than anyone._

He smiled softly. "Well the girl was named Emilie and she was bright, yet very insecure and cared about what people thought."

"Sounds familiar," she said quietly. "Why was her name Emilie?"

"After Emilie du Chatelet, of course." **  
**

"Ahh, the physicist who contributed to science with her French translation of Isaac Newton's _Principia."_

_"_The very one," he nodded.

"And... there was a boy?"

He nodded. "He loved trains and comic books and apparently you had him tested."

"I could see that," she smiled and it only grew when he smiled back. "You know..."

He watched her stand before she reached into a small plastic bag on her dresser. He tried to see what she was taking out, but she was blocking his view. When she turned around she had a single foil packet between her fingers and a smirk on her face. "That doesn't mean we can't practice."

The smile quickly returned to his face as she walked up to him and he grabbed her hips, pulling her down on top of him as she giggled.

She quickly sat up, straddling his lap before Sheldon pulled her shirt over her head and leaned forward to drop a kiss on the top of each breast.

He groaned when she began to rock her hips against him and quickly unclasped her bra before he took a nipple between his lips and letting his tongue flicker over it.

"Uhh Sheldon."

He smirked against her skin until he flipped her over and quickly discarded his pants and pulling down her skirt, throwing it behind him.

They continued to fight for control, clothing items being lost in the process, until finally they were naked and Amy had him straddled beneath her, her hands pinning his wrists to the mattress above his head.

She lowered her head and peppered his chest with kisses before finally capturing his mouth with hers, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth.

He groaned against her lips and she felt him twitch against her. She released a hand from his wrist and took his arousal in her hand, stroking it slowly as she felt him grow in her hand.

"Amy."

She sat up and grinned as she enjoyed looking at his face; The way his eyes only left open a slit to watch her and his lips parted, deep breaths escaping him.

"You like that, Dr. Cooper."

He simply nodded and when her thumb swept over the head of his cock he arched his back, urging her on. "Amy, I need you," he gasped.

"How much?"

"What?" He was growing impatient.

"How much do you need me?" She let her other hand move under him and pump his balls in her hand.

"If you keep that up I'm not going to last."

She grinned before she lowered her head and flickered her tongue over him.

"Good Lord." His head pressed into the mattress as the fight to keep his eyes open was now a losing battle from Amy's talented tongue. "Please."

"'Please' what?" she smirked as she continued to stroke him.

But he didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her hips and flipped them over so she was under him.

She was breathing heavy now as that move was a surprise. She watched him grab the foil packet beside them as he opened it and rolled it on. "How do you want it?"

"You're giving me a choice?" she smirked. He nodded. She pressed her hands on the mattress and tried to sit up. Sheldon got the hint and scooted over.

He watched her get on her hands and knees, her ass sticking up in air before she turned back to smirk at her jaw-dropped boyfriend. "What are you waiting for," she purred.

Once Sheldon picked his jaw off the floor, he made his way over to her and sat up on his knees. He ran his hands up and down her back and ass before he let a finger graze her clit.

"Sheldon, please."

"Now you're the one begging?" he smirked before he took himself in his hand, letting one hand caress her ass cheek and kissing it softly before he finally shoved his cock in deeply, grabbing her hips and sighing at the sweet wet warmth.

She lowered her head, screaming with pleasure as he filled her. She felt those electric charges of ecstasy as he moved in and out hurriedly.

"Oh God, Amy. That's good," he urged her as he tightened his hold on her hips, matching his thrusts with hers.

"Shit. Sheldon, Uhh that's so good." She felt her arms wobble and Sheldon noticed her shaking. He wrapped one arm around her waist before he pulled her flush against him, never stopping his pace.

She tipped her head back as she continued to moan and soon felt his lips against her neck, sucking on the spot that always drove her wild.

"Fuck, Sheldon. I'm gonna come." She never haltered her thrusts as she reached between them and let her fingers caress him every time he would slip out a bit.

"Almost, Amy. Yes. Yes. Oh God."

Amy couldn't hold on any more and soon felt her walls tighten over and over around him before she came hard, Sheldon following a second later.

He kept his lips on her neck as he continued to thrust, letting her take everything he had to offer until they had nothing left to give. He leaned forward and she fell to the bed as he fell on top of her back, still inside of her as he kissed her shoulder blade.

After a couple minutes, Amy could feel him swell inside of her again and she smirked.

"I could definitely get used to practicing."


	10. Chapter 10

_After a couple minutes, Amy could feel him swell inside of her again and she smirked._

_"I could definitely get used to practicing."_

"You had a pregnancy scare?"

Amy winced at the raised voice her best friend used on her.

Bernadette sipped her wine. "You two have a combined IQ of almost 400. How could you forget to wear a condom?"

"We were in the heat of the moment. These things happen." She sipped her own wine. "And we were in the shower."

"You have to be more careful."

"I know this, Penny."

She could tell she was getting annoyed. I'm sorry. How did Sheldon react?"

"He freaked out at first when he realized we didn't use protection but he was acting different when I got back from the drug store. Then when we found out it was a false alarm he admitted he would have been a good dad and I realized he was actually disappointed."

"Wow," Bernadette whispered. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Then I told him we could always practice and he got over it pretty quickly." The twinkle in her eyes told her friends more than they wanted to know.

"Amy!" Penny laughed. "You little vixen." She sipped her wine. "But seriously, you should get on some kind of birth control."

"I am. I have an appointment on Friday."

"Good."

* * *

"Hello, Amy."

"Good Morning, Dr. Falkin." She shifted a bit on the exam table.

"I see you want to get on birth control. Is there a specific one you had in mind?"

"I was thinking Mirena."

"Mirena is a great choice. It's a T-shaped figure-"

"I know what it is."

Dr. Falkin nodded. "Okay. Well then, let's baby-proof you."

After leaving the doctor's, Amy stopped by the local coffee shop and picked up a dozen donuts to bring to Sheldon and Leonard's for Pizza Night.

Once she got home, she showered and changed into a black skirt and white blouse before throwing on a red cardigan and finishing off with a little makeup before slipping on her shoes. She was glad she ditched the orthopedic shoes and tights. Penny helped her realize they weren't doing her any favors.

"Sheldon," Leonard called as he knocked on the bathroom, "everyone is going to be here soon. Hurry up."

"You can't rush these things, Leonard! They're called restrooms for a reason!"

Shaking his head, Leonard walked toward the kitchen until he heard a knock at the door. He grabbed the money on the table and paid for the pizzas. Amy was just walking up the last set of stairs as the delivery man started walking down.

"Hey, Amy." He narrow his brows at the box in her hand. "What are those?"

"Hi, Leonard. I brought donuts."

"Wow, that was nice of you." He stepped aside as she walked in before closing the door behind her. "Sheldon, Amy's here!" He placed the pizzas down on the coffee table before going to get waters from the fridge for everyone.

They both heard the door as it was ripped open.

Amy watched Sheldon's annoyed face suddenly soften into a smile when he saw her. "Good evening, Amy."

She couldn't help but mimic it. "Good evening, Sheldon." She watched eyes travel down to the box in her hand. "Donuts."

"Oh," he grinned. "Yum."

She set the box of donuts down next to the pizza before she walked up to where he was just after the step. "How was your day?"

He smiled as he looked down at her and had a strong urge to grab her hips. "It went well. How was yours?"

"Good. I went to the doctors today," she said in a quieter tone. "And now I'm on birth control. So no more condoms for you." She raised her brows with a smirk and watched Sheldon lose his breath.

"Real- really?"

She nodded.

"I'm starved!"

They both quickly looked up to see the rest of the gang walk into the apartment and taking their usual places as they reached for the pizza.

Amy turned back to look at Sheldon who was already staring at her again. She could hear him breathing now and his dilated pupils said it all.

But they needed to eat. He would just have to wait.

"Come on, let's go eat."

She made her way to the couch but Sheldon couldn't seem to move his feet.

_No more condoms._

He couldn't help but grin.

"These donuts are really good. Thanks for getting them, Ames."

"Oh you're welcome. Yeah, I like to go there and get one once in a while and I thought why not get them for a pizza night."

"Where is this place again?"

"It's Andy's Coffee Shop."

"Hey," Raj beamed, "Isn't that where you and Sheldon met?"

She thought a moment before she realized he was right. "Yeah," she nodded. "I guess it is."

"I did a good job playing Matchmaker. Move over, Patti Stanger."

"Who?" They all asked.

He sighed. "Millionaire Matchmaker?" When their faces only looked more confused, he waved them off. "Never mind."

Howard shook his head before turning to Sheldon. "Aren't you glad you agreed to go?"

"I didn't really have a choice, remember? Thanks to a dirty sock."

"I've very thankful for that dirty sock," Amy grinned and Sheldon quickly mirrored her smile.

"Me too."

They quickly found themselves lost in each others dilated eyes.

"Earth to Shamy," Howard grinned.

They quickly pulled their eyes from each other and blushed as they noticed their staring friends.

"Oh stop it, Howie. They're in love."

Leonard stood from his chair. "Does anyone want tea with their doughnut?"

"Sure," Amy nodded.

"Um Amy there's something I wanted to show you in my room."

She watched her boyfriend stand before she followed suit. "Oh, okay."

"Do you still want tea, Amy?"

"No, we'll be a busy for a bit. You know, what with the... thing... I have to show her."

Amy looked at him with confusion before she was pulled toward his bedroom. Once they were inside she watched him lock the door. She looked around the room to see if she could spot anything different. "What did you want to show- umph!"

She quickly found the physicists hands around her lower back and his lips pressed to hers. The strength of his arms around her sent a throbbing current through her beating heart.

She felt his tongue probing between her lips and she quickly granted him access before their tongues met and she brought her hands up to cup his face while pressing her body closer to his.

He let his hands move up her back, under her cardigan, frustrated that she tucked her blouse in.

When the must for air was inevitable, she pulled back and watched as Sheldon's dilated eyes slowly opened. She moved her hand up and let her thumb wipe a bit of lipstick from the corner of his swollen lips.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since you first walked in."

"Yeah?" She got on her tip toes and kissed his jawline which only aided in his arousal. "We should probably go back out there. They'll think we're doing something else," she giggled.

"I um... can't."

She furrowed her brows as she studied his face. "What do you mean you- ohhhh." She quickly glanced down and confirmed what she already knew before a smirk arose. "You know, I could help you with that."

She watched him swallow hard as he pondered her proposal.

She nearly fainted when he nodded.

"Really? You do know all our friends are out there."

"Amy, _you're_ the one suggesting it and I can't go out there unless I get rid of this."

"You're right," she nodded. She reached out and undid his pants before she pulled them down along with his briefs. "Lie down on the bed."

She watched him sit down and lie on his back before she sat on the bed and knelt down beside him, taking his erection in her hand and stroking it slowly. She loved watching his face and it only turned _herself_ on. First his eyes would close. Then lips part. Then his breathing would grow heavy.

She let her free hand caress his inner thighs as she increased the speed of her hand around his length. "How's that?"

"Mmm" was his only response.

She felt her own genitals react even stronger and as she looked back at his closed door, she knew if they were quiet, they wouldn't be found out.

She took her hand away from his thigh and pulled up her skirt before reaching under and pulling down her panties with one hand. Once they were off, she let go of him and situated herself on his lap.

His eyes immediately popped open when he felt her weight on him. "Amy," he whispered. He watched her quickly looked down and give a little smile. "What if they hear us?"

"I'll just have to keep you quiet."

Before he could question her she took him in her hand and he felt himself sink deep inside her.

He started to release a moan, but she quickly covered his mouth with her own, shoving her tongue into his mouth as she began to rock her hips.

He quickly cupped her ass and pressed her into him causing her to moan into his mouth.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Penny hesitantly asked.

"He's probably showing her a new comic book," Howard guessed. "He got quite a few on New Comic Book Night."

"That or they're doing the _dance with no pants_," Raj grinned.

They all looked at him in disgust.

"What? They _do_ do that now."

"Amy" he groaned into her mouth as her hand moved between them and allowed her fingers to lightly stroke his shaft just before he would get sunk back into her warm center at every thrust. "Oh, that feels good."

"Shh," she smirked and he couldn't help but mirror her. Why were her smiles so contagious.

"You're the one doing this."

She pulled her face back enough to see his eyes. "I can stop right now if you'd like."

"Don't you dare."

She sat up and ground her hips into his over and over as she pulled her hair up into her hands.

He reached over and pulled her skirt up watching as he disappeared inside her time and time again until it was too much.

Amy watched his eyes roll into the back of his head and his mouth fall open as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him and he came hard inside her.

Amy felt her own orgasm quickly approaching and she reached forward, grabbing the front of his shirt, tightening it in her fists as she silently fell over the edge before falling onto his chest, as they both caught their breath.

"They've been in there a long time."

"Twenty eight minutes and thirty four seconds."

They, again, all turned to Raj disgusted.

"Hey. I don't have a life, okay?"

Before they could say anything in return, Sheldon's bedroom door swung open and they watched both Sheldon and Amy exit the bedroom. Everyone noticed the wrinkles on Sheldon's shirt and Amy's skirt as well as how much they were trying to hide their smiles. Amy tried to flatten her hair as they walked over to the couch and sat back down in their usual spots.

The stunned silence from their friends left little hope that they didn't know that they were up to.

Amy folded her hands in her lap nervously before looking at a shocked Leonard.

"I'll take some tea now, please."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! I have no excuse other than my laziness.**

The gang tried to keep their eyes off the nerdy couple that had obviously just engaged in coitus in the other room, but it was increasingly difficult. This was Sheldon and Amy, after all. They expected this with Leonard and Penny. Maybe even Howard and Bernadette. But Sheldon and Amy? It wasn't something they wanted to picture.

The girls had offered to clean up and Penny and Bernadette couldn't help smirking at each other as Amy loaded the mugs from their tea and plates from their pizza into the dishwasher. The guys were busy playing Call of Duty.

"Okay, Amy. Out with it," Penny hissed as she placed her hands behind her on the counter.

"What?" She was surprisingly oblivious.

"You two had sex in his room."

"Penny, please." She quickly glanced at the guys to make sure they hadn't heard.

"Oh, who cares if they hear us. They already know."

Her eyes widened in terror. "You heard us?"

"We didn't have to," Bernadette piped up. "Your sex hair and wrinkly clothes were enough of a tip off."

She instantly blushed before she put the last dish into the dishwasher and turning it on.

"What happened to you two not doing it all the time? You came pounding on my door because it was too much."

"We don't do it every day." She watched the raised brows of her friends before lowering her head. "It's like every other day."

Shaking their heads, her blonde friends could only smile in return.

* * *

"We are never doing that again."

Walking into Amy's apartment, Sheldon shut the door behind them.

"Doing what? Having sex?" The fear of that answer was startling to Amy.

"No. Having sex with anyone in the same home."

She dropped her purse beside the couch and plopped down on it, hiding her face with her hands.

"At least we were quiet," he shrugged. He sat down beside her and rubbed his hand over her back to comfort her. "Leonard and Penny have sex in weird places all the time." Amy lifted her head and her surprised expression caused him to continue. "I was never around to hear it. Leonard would always tell us."

She faintly smiled at him. "Come on. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Waking up the next morning, Sheldon was surprised to not see Amy in her bed. He didn't hear her shower running but soon he smelled bacon from the kitchen.

Walking out of the bedroom, he saw her at the stove, flipping pancakes and placing bacon on a paper plate. "Good morning," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning," she smiled in return as she turned in his arms and received a kiss. "Sleep well?"

"Excellent," he nodded. "I smelled bacon."

She laughed softly as she turned around again and put their food on plates. "One or two pancakes?"

* * *

"That was delicious." Sheldon rubbed his stomach to emphasize his approval.

"I'm glad you liked it." She stood to grab the dishes when Sheldon placed his hand over hers. "Let me. You made it. Plus I still feel bad about everyone hearing us last night and making you upset."

"It's fine, Sheldon. Don't worry about it." She reached for his plate, but he snatched it up and stood. "You sit. I'll clean."

She sighed with a smile before she gave up and sat back down and watched the domestic side of her boyfriend.

It was actually quite the turn on if she was being honest. She always got excited at the prospect of them living together and doing the types of simple things that couples who live together do on a daily basis.

Unable to help herself, she got up and walked into the kitchen and sat herself down on the counter top.

Turning around at the sound of Amy moving around, Sheldon instantly felt butterflies in his stomach and his pajama pants tighten at the sight of Amy making herself comfortable on her counter top with her hands behind her and her ankles crossed. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching you."

"Oh. Okay." He slowly turned back to finish loading the dishwasher but when he heard her start moving around again he couldn't keep himself from looking back. This time her clothes were discarded on the kitchen floor and she was wearing nothing but her glasses.

It took a good ten seconds for Sheldon to pick his jaw up from the floor. His full erection was making it painful to stay in his pajama pants and without looking away he slowly, leaned down and closed the dishwasher door and wiping his hands on his shirt.

The smirk worn by Amy was enough to make it painfully obvious what she wanted and Sheldon wasn't about to disappoint.

With one push, his pajama pants were piled around his ankles and he quickly stepped out of them before grabbing her hips and pulling her forward. For a moment he internally groaned that they needed protection but his eidetic memory quickly reminded her that she was on birth control and they were free to hump like rabbits.

He watched her hands as she unbuttoned his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders.

He released his hands from her hips to let the shirt fall to the floor before he let one hand return to her hips while the other pushed her hair away from her neck so he could devour her throat.

"Mm Sheldon." She reached out and let her hands run down his chest. He was easily more defined and since she knew he hadn't been working out the traditional way, she knew their extra curricular activities were to thank. She gasped when she felt the tip of his cock caress her opening.

As Sheldon felt her warm juices coat the head, his breathing grew rapid and he looked up to see Amy biting her lower lip and her eyes were shut. "I want you to watch," he whispered against her ear and she moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and look down to watch as he slipped inside of her.

"Fuck, yes, Sheldon." She moved her hands back behind her on the counter and rocked her hips in time with his.

He took hold of her hips again and matched her every thrust before bending down and taking her left nipple into his mouth, sucking slowly and letting his tongue dart out over the sensitive pink bud.

"Oh God, that's good." She was having a hard time holding herself up by her arms and as they began to tremble, she felt Sheldon reach behind her and hold her back as he thrust harder, feeling her walls clench around him over and over as her orgasm built up.

Ripping his mouth from her nipple, he burrowed his face into her neck, his breath washing over her skin as he met his release.

After a couple more thrusts, Amy soon joined him, crying out his name as she felt her body take over and she reached behind him to hold his butt in her hands, pressing him against her even further, wanting to take and give everything they had to offer.

When both calmed down, Sheldon picked his head up from her neck and smiled faintly at her as beads of sweat formed around his forehead.

Still slightly out of breath, Amy could only utter one word.

"Wow."


End file.
